An automatic parking assist system (APAS) may automatically perform a parking by controlling vehicle speed and shifting using an electric stability control (ESC) and a shift by wire (SBW). This is unlike a case in which a smart parking assist system (SPAS), according to the related art, controls only steering using a motor drive power steering (MDPS) to assist in the parking, and a driver takes charge of acceleration and deceleration and shift control of a vehicle. Further, the APAS may perform a parking assist of the driver by controlling the vehicle speed for a vehicle type to which the SBW is not applied.
However, since the APAS according to the related art does not appropriately reflect a parking speed control propensity and intention of the driver at a time of assisting in an automatic parking, APAS may provide inconvenience to the driver.